1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to natural language systems and, more particularly, to an automated method for setting up a Web-based natural language interface.
2. Background Description
The World Wide Web (WWW) portion of the Internet has seen an explosion of Web sites for various individual and business purposes. This in turn has led to a growing industry in Do It Yourself (DIY) software and Web design services to assist those who want to set up a Web site.
The standard method of setting up a new Web site involves a substantial amount of intellectual effort and manual processing. A typical commercial Web site might require the services of seven to nine members of a professional team working nine to fifteen months to produce. It is difficult or impossible for the average Web site administrator to do this successfully without assistance. It is even more difficult to set up a natural language query interface for a Web site once it has been built.